El cumpleaños de Malfoy
by Sayuki-chan
Summary: Son los pensamientos de Malfoy en su cumpleños y antes de que éste llegue


Faltan tres días, tres días para mi miserable cumpleaños. Otro año más deprimido al acercarse este, pero claro, de eso no lo sabe nadie, el duro y frío Malfoy deprimido por un estúpido cumpleaños bah!! Pero así es...  
  
Mi padre, si lo puedo llamar así me dirá: "ya sólo te queda un año para ser mortífago, ese será tu mejor regalo" ¡como si yo quisiera serlo! es algo que me repugna desde hace años, no quiero unirme a un maldito amargado y acabar con todo, aunque hace gracia, yo también soy un maldito amargado por estas fechas.  
  
Mi madre simplemente me enviará dinero, como si eso solucionara que no me preste atención desde que nací, sólo sabe hacer fiestas a las que ni siquiera asisto, ¿de verdad existo para ella?¿o es que está bajo el hechizo imperius?, la verdad es que no me extrañaría, porque parece una marioneta.  
  
Amigos...que amigos? Nunca he tenido! Sólo unos lameculos hipócritas que no tienen cerebro o simplemente quieren mi dinero, pero seguro que ninguno se acuerda que dentro de tres días cumplo años, aunque realmente lo prefiero así, no soportaría sus tonterías y peloteos; el porque sigo con ellos?, no lo sé...tal vez me siento sólo.  
  
Hoy como siempre me he encontrado al trío maravilla, y como siempre, mi lengua viperina ha actuado insultándoles.. cuando eso ocurre, me siento más vivo porque sé que almenos ellos dicen lo que piensan de mi aunque sea malo sin importarles nada. Realmente la envidia me corroe cuando los veo, pero yo me lo he buscado, estoy acostumbrado a estar sólo, siempre he echado a perder las amistades que me ofrecían y para hacer daño a los demás mejor me lo hago sólo a mi.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya ha llegado el día menos esperado por mi, me he levantado sin ganas ni de desayunar pero he de hacerlo. Para colmo, tenemos examen de transformaciones y como la profesora me tiene fichado va ser un examen muy duro, apenas no he estudiado, no tenía ganas de nada...  
  
Bajo al gran salón, ya casi todo el mundo está sentando y hay un gran bullicio. Me siento entre los dos gorilas que lo único que hacen es engullir comida, yo...solamente me bebo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y me marcho para extrañeza de todos los presentes.. pero algo me frena, una lechuza viene en mi dirección con una carta, la cual al ver la procedencia simplemente la rompo sin ni siquiera ver lo que decía, aunque al romperla puedo ver que solo contenía dinero, ni una simple tarjeta...  
  
Me dirijo al lago, allí estaré a gusto y sólo, realmente me relaja ver el agua y tirar piedras, aunque a veces a las criaturas que viven allí no les agrada mucho, a habido ocasiones en que he tenido que salir de allí corriendo. Me senté en un tronco caído que había allí y recuerdo lo que pasó hace unos días, por primera vez en mi vida me emborraché y aunque recuerdo todo lo que dije que no fueron más que tonterías, después me sentí peor, no se como a la gente le gusta beber hasta llegar a ese punto.  
  
Vaya las cosas no podían ir peor, ¡me quedé dormido! Seguro que la profesora Mc Gonagall está que trina. Llegué a la clase de transformaciones y entré, todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso el trío maravilla aunque pude ver preocupación en la mirada de una persona que hizo que mi corazón latiera un poco pero seguro que era mi imaginación.  
  
La profesora le quitó 50 puntos a mi casa y tuve que hacer el examen en la media hora que quedaba de clase, cosa imposible si se quería contestar todo y bien pero como apenas había estudiado puse lo que recordaba de las clases, entregué el examen y salí de allí como pude, no quería escuchar a nadie.  
  
Me dirigí a mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena pero recibí la visita de mi padre; como sabía, me echó una charla sobre lo de ser mortífago y como regalo me echó un crucciatus al ver mi cara de desinteresado, ¿que quería? Que me pusiese a dar saltos de alegría? Almenos no le puse cara de asco ni le repliqué  
  
Cuando me recuperé, bajé a cenar, no había comido nada en todo el día, para variar me encontré al trío a los cuales miré un rato fijamente pero con cara cansada, no con rabia y me alejé antes de que Weasley dijera algo y le metiera la paliza de su vida aunque no sé si tendría fuerzas para hacerlo.  
  
Llegué al salón y fui directo a sentarme. Comí algo y me quedé allí sentado mirando a la gente, todos hablaban con alguien, fijé mi mirada en Gryffindor y vi a Potter, weasley y Granger hablando y riendo aunque hubo un momento en que Granger me miró como preguntando que qué me pasaba, vaya quien lo creería, las personas que más me odian están mas preocupados por mi que mis compañeros.  
  
Una lechuza se acercó a mi, me pareció extraño, era la lechuza de.. Potter? Se equivocaría de persona pero Potter me miró diciendo que cogiera la carta. Pensé que sería una broma o algo así pero la abrí esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que allí ponía:  
  
FELICIDADES HURÓN O VUELVES A ESTAR CON TU ODIOSA CARA DE SIEMPRE O TE PEGAREMOS UNA PALIZA COMO REGALO  
  
DE TUS ENEMIGOS: RON WEASLEY Y HARRY POTTER  
  
También había otra carta en el sobre:  
  
HOLA. NO SE QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA, TODOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR CONTENTOS EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS ¿NO? ¡MIS AMIGOS ECHAN DE MENOS LAS PELEAS ASI QUE ESPABILA! MUY EN EL FONDO, OS CAEIS BIEN DESPUÉS DE TODO CUIDATE SANGRE SUCIA GRANGER  
  
P.D: AVERIGUÉ QUE HOY ERA TU CUMPLEAÑOS. ESPERO NO HABERTE MOLESTADO CON ESTO.  
  
Sorprendido les miré e hice algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, les sonreí sinceramente agradecido y me di cuenta que realmente mis verdaderos amigos eran mis enemigos, que ironía.  
  
Lo que me espera en el futuro... ya se verá.  
  
FIN  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola a todos, lo normal sería pedir reviews pero lo único que quería al principio era desahogarme un poco, aunque al final me he animado y a quedado este final. Espero que les guste y decir que por muy decaído que esté uno, y aunque le vayan mal las cosas siempre hay sol después de la tormenta.  
  
Un saludo a todos  
  
Sayuki_chan@hotmail.com 


End file.
